In your place
by Edmond
Summary: “Claude, you entrusted me with the task to save the people of this army. I will honor your wish, and do the task…in your place.” Done for laFia's challenge. Seisen no Keifu fic. Claude x Adean.


**In Your Place**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem: Seisen no Keifu nor the characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone woman stands looking at the makeshift gravestone of her lover. They could not give him a proper burial, but they managed to leave him in a more dignified manner. The woman, with tears in her eyes, muttered the name of her lover.

"Claude…"

She closed her eyes, and recalls the events a fortnight passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right everyone. Listen up." Sigurd commanded. "Our forces have spotted a lone knight coming towards us, but unfortunately, he is being chased by the Leubeck troops. Our main priority is to secure the castle, and to escort the knight here, as he may be able to supply us with vital information. Good luck, soldiers."

_There was a lot of mumbling among the troops. Especially by Arden, who claimed he had enough of protecting others, and wanted to charge into the front lines. Adean ignored them, however, and sought her husband out._

"_So, why do you think of this?" Adean asked. "I cannot phantom why a lone knight would want to rush here, and meet up with the supposedly traitors to the throne."_

"_Who knows?" he answered. "I have a suspicion it is Lord Vylon, though. He would want to meet Sigurd, and clarify everything that has been happening in this country."_

"_I guess." Adean replied. "But considering the circumstances, do you think that…"_

_Suddenly, a soldier interrupted them._

"_Bishop Claude, Lady Adean. We have confirmed the identity of the knight. It is none other than Lord Vylon. It appears he had sustained lethal injuries. We need your assistance. Now, if you would excuse me." The soldier said, before leaving._

"_I see. Let us go." Claude said, as he began preparing for battle. "Oh, and Adean, why were you trying to say?"_

"_It does not matter, Lord Vylon needs our help. And fast" Adean replied, before dashing out with her staves._

"_Hey, Adean. Wait for me" Claude said, before rushing out with his weapons in tow._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Who?" Adean asked, turning around to see who the person was. It was none other than her sister Brigid.

"Oh, sister." Adean sighed with relief. "Are you looking for me? What do you need help in?"

"Nothing. I came to see how you were doing." Brigid said, walking towards Adean. "I'm sorry about Claude. If only I came sooner…"

"It's all right." Adean replied. "I don't blame you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father! Hold on! The healers are coming soon. Please don't die now!" Sigurd exclaimed, holding the hand of his father, as if trying to give him some life energy.

"_No, my son. I'm not long for this world. Sigurd. Listen. Rangobalt was the one responsible for Lord Kurt's death. Leptor is behind everything. Please give this message to His Majesty. I do not mind dying. But, I do not want to go without this being cleared up…"_

"_So it was true. Don't worry, father. I will accomplish the mission. Everything will be fine"_

"_Sigurd… Take this." Lord Vylon said, giving the family heirloom to his son. "This is the holy sword Trifling."_

"_Why are you giving this to me? It's still yours. Please, father."_

"_Sigurd…Take revenge for me."_

"_Please hold on!" A voice from the castle interrupted their conversation. It was none other than Adean. "The staves will surely cure you. So please! Don't give up."_

"_Adean? Save you staves. It would be fruitless to heal an old man like me. Use it on your comrades, who have better battle potential." And with that, Vylon breathed his last._

"_Father? Father? NO!" Sigurd screamed._

"_Lord Sigurd…" Oifaye, Sigurd's closest advisor, muttered._

"_That's it! I had it with both of you! Leptor! Rangobalt! I'll make sure you two will die a horrible death. With the Trifling in my hands, I'll never lose. Not to the likes of you!" Sigurd exclaimed, and almost charged towards the enemy's front lines, but a fellow bishop stopped him._

"_Hold on, Sigurd. Look at the condition of this weapon. It's almost broken. It would not last any longer if you do not repair it. Please, go back to the castle and have it fixed. We'll take care of things here until you are done."_

"_Claude… You're right. I'll leave the things here, in your hands." Sigurd said, before retreating back to the castle._

"_Sigurd…" Adean muttered, facing the direction of the castle. However, this oversight would become a huge error._

"_Adean! Look out!" Claude screamed, before tackling Adean down._

"_What?" Adean turned, and saw an arrow barely missing her. However, the arrow embedded itself into Claude's body._

"_Guh!" Claude yelled, as blood were splattered across his robes._

"_Who?" Adean turned towards the direction where the arrow emerged. Her eyes caught sight of a young man with blonde hair, Andre, her very own brother._

"_Tch. I missed." Turning to Adean, he said, "Well, well, if it isn't my own sister, Adean. Why don't you pay for your betrayal? With death!"_

_And with that, an arrow flew towards Adean. Adean could only watch in horror. Andre's pinpoint accuracy with a bow means that she would not be able to dodge the arrow in time. It would hit her, unless someone shielded her from the attack. And someone did._

"_Guh!" Claude yelped, as another arrow found itself being embedded into his body._

"_Claude!" Adean yelled, concerned evident in her voice. "Claude! Are you alright?"_

"_Adean? I'm glad your safe. I…"_

"_Hold on, save your breath, I…"_

"_Well, well, what do we have here? Two lovebirds in a battlefield? I have heard that if one dies, the other will want to, as well. I will grant the two of you your wish!" With that, Andre took an arrow from his quiver. As he was preparing to shoot, an arrow whizzed past him and disturbed his concentration._

"_Who?" Andre asked as he turned around. "Oh, if it isn't big sister Brigid. I have heard you became a pirate, but I never imagined you would side with the rebels. You are a disgrace to the Jungvy family. For that, you must die!"_

"_What nonsense! You are the one who damaged our reputation! And you are the one who stained the name of Holy Warrior Ulir." Brigid said, as he fired an arrow towards Andre._

"_Hah! You think you can defeat me? This will be the last mistake you make!" Andre said, as he dodged the arrow and returned the flavor._

_Brigid, too, dodge without problems. She signaled for her sister to go, and began shooting a few more arrows into Andre's direction._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be going now." Brigid said to her sister, "Take care."

"Fine." Adean replied, and allowed herself to go back to her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Claude! Don't die!" Adean said to her husband. They were back at the castle, and she was trying her hardest to heal his wounds.

"_Adean… I'm done for… But before I go, I want to tell you something… It's about this war." Claude weakly replied._

"_Claude? Don't think of such negative thoughts." Adean said, not wanting to touch on the topic further._

"_Please…Listen…At the Tower of Blagi, the Lord told me that the leaders will face an inevitable death. Even if I do not die now, I will later… I want to save as many people as I could… But it might not be accomplished… Adean… Take this staff… off me…" Claude said, and handed Adean a staff_

"_This is…" Adean muttered while looking at the staff._

"_This is a rescue staff…Please use it…And help…them…for me…" And with that, Claude died._

"_Claude? Claude? Please don't joke around about death. I know you can use the Valkyrie staff but… Claude? CLAAUUDEEEEEE!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adean? Can you help us? We need your assistance." Sigurd said, "There are a few casualties among our troops, and the other healers need help."

"Come on. Give my sister some time to think." Brigid pleaded, "You know her, she..."

"Never mind, I'm ready." Adean said, "I will be with you in a few minutes."

"Ok, if you're sure." Brigid replied, before leaving with Sigurd.

"Claude, you entrusted me with the task to save the people of this army. I will honor your wish, and do the task…in your place."

And, with one last glance, Adean never laid her eyes on the grave again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me your opinions. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
